


Sweet Child

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfic for Our Precious Treasure, Gift, I tried turning this into a comic and it didn't work, Not Related to Our Precious Treasure, Song fic, gift fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Crowley promised to look for a way home but never delivered, after endlessly trying, Jonah is found at his weakest point. Who are Floyd and Jade to deny helping someone in need in this musical number?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/gifts).



> So, I love Wendy_Parker's works and I decided to make a gift for them! As stated in the tags; I wanted to make this into a song comic but...Art eludes me and I couldn't get the Leech twins to work with me without looking like a serial killer.
> 
> Song: Sweet Child from the Little Mermaid broadway.

It wasn’t that Jonah didn’t enjoy his time at Night Raven College, he did, but he still missed his home and his memories. He lost count on how many books on memory spells he’d went through to see if he couldn’t speed the process up and had no progress made, and when it came to returning to his realm? Well, the headmaster had assured him constantly that he was working on it; he was ‘generous’ enough to have given some leads – even if they were faulty and often left with no results only for the man to look surprise and laying a clawed finger on his chin and making comments like “Huh, I was certain that would work”. He wasn’t one to question authority, but even Jonah had his limits in putting his faith into the headmaster. 

Which led him to the Mirror Chamber; enough was enough, he was taking matters into his own hands. He called forth the slave in the magic mirror and tried everything he could think of; he tried giving the details he knew of his home (no matter how little they were), tried using his full name (surely it could find a family with the Argentum name), even going as far as showing the mirror his hidden eye. Nothing. The mirror was of no help. Falling to his knees, he ended up slamming his fist against the frame and hung his head down, begging to return home.

“Poor child.” A voice rang out.

“Poor sweet child.” Another voice came.

“He has a serious problem, hasn’t he?” The first said in a sympathetic way.

“If only there were something we could do.” The other said with a thoughtful tone

Jonah looked up at the reflection and saw two figures behind him, he turned around to see them in the shadows. He grabbed the blade resting on his hip, ready to defend himself if needed to. “Who are you two?” 

His question made the figures grin even wider; they stepped into the light and made themselves known; the Octavinelle duo, Jade and Floyd Leech. This wasn’t going to end well at all.

Floyd took the first stride closer towards the Ramshackle dorm head; **“Dear child~”** Jade was right behind and moved from his brother; **“Sad child.”** Floyd stopped and lifted Jonah’s chin up so they were meeting eye to eye. **“Life’s looking, shall we say, not good?”** Jade shook his head and leaned on Jonah’s shoulder. **“No.”**

The two pulled away to circle him like he was prey. **“Who will ease his woes and worry’s?”** Floyd asked with a dramatic sigh. **“Who will help him get him home?”** Jade placed a hand on his heart. The feign solemn looks turned into a grin as they looked at each other as if they came to the same idea. **“Sweet child, perhaps our prefect can!”**

Jonah moved from the twins and narrowed his eyes at them. “I had a feeling you two would be planning something; I’ve been in your company for far too long to know when you’re up to something.”

“Ah~ but Baby Seal.” Floyd moved and laid his head on top of Jonah’s. **“He knows your dreams.”** He poked his nose. **“He’ll grant your prayers.”**

“No deal, I’ve learned that lesson the hard way of things.” He moved out of Floyd’s grips only to be caught in Jade’s shortly after.

 **“He’ll cast a charm, a tiny spell.”** Jade brought up seemingly innocently. **“Why the alarm? No-one will tell, no one will care, it’s your affair.”**

Could Azul really get him home? No, this was too good to be true; he’s been around the Leech Twins and Prefect Ashengrotto to know when a wish sounded such. The twins took the thoughtful look into consideration and began twirling him around in a morbid dance; handing him off to one another, a harsh spin here so he would stumble into the other’s arms. **“Sweet child, dear child, poor child, sad child.”** They halted after dipping him low to the ground before pulling him up and standing by his side; arms linked with his. **“We’ll bring you to the lounge right now! Bet in half a sec, your home and you are reconciled.”**

 **“With your friends.”** Floyd whispered in his ear.

 **“With your family.”** Jade added with a sickly-sweet tone.

That was the final nail in convincing him, well…if Crowley wasn’t going to be much help…he had to get help where he could. Jonah let his shoulders drop as he nodded to them.

 **“Take me to him.”** He said firmly. The twins grinned down at him and escorted him from the Mirror Chamber and straight to the Monstro Lounge. 


End file.
